Of Knowl
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: Rorek comes to the tower looking for the book Malchior was in. Raven doesn't trust him and makes a deal that once he gains her trust the book will be his as he stays with them Raven tries not to fall in love again, and BB is getting jealous. BBxRaexRorek
1. The visitor

**Kind of short, but this really only the introduction, this may not make sense to you if you have never seen spellbound, so sorry about that. Anyways Hope you enjoy the Strooy, and remember to review, i usually don't update as fast until i get one review, so yea.**_  
_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and was ready for action, but the rest of the team just groaned. They did not like these early morning missions. They especially did not like them when it was in their own home. They alarm tripped, and they were all waiting by the front door in attack mode, so they would give their unsuspecting victim a nice warm welcome.

"Why don't they ever attack at a practical time?" Beastboy said yawning, just to be slapped in the head by Raven.

"It doesn't matter; we're titans we have to be ready for everything, no matter what time it is." Beastboy just rolled his eyes at Robin's response. The door began to creak open slowly.

"Remember Titans, be ready for anything." Robin stated one last time.

"Raven?" The mysterious person spoke and Raven looked quite shocked and everyone turned toward Raven.

"I am the great wizard Rorek of knowl, and you have something that I want."

"When you said be ready for anything, I was expecting a three eyed dog." Raven stated still out of shock of the figure standing right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked examining him a few times over. "I am Rorek, the powerful wizard who defeated the Malchior the dragon." Everyone looked over at Raven whose arms were crossed with a depressed look on her face. They remembered now. The dragon that broke Raven's heart and was trapped inside a book. Raven never told them the whole story though. Like the fact that Malchior had switched the names with a wizard Raven thought the dragon was. There was something else she wasn't telling them too.

"You have defeated dragons?" Starfire asked quite curious.

"Oh yes, of all sorts, but none were as powerful as Malchior the-"

"Get out" Raven said quickly and softly.

"What?" Rorek asked with his strong British accent.

"You heard me! Get out!" Raven said even louder this time. The tall man in front of her looked slightly confused.

"You aren't going to fool me again! I said get out! Now!" Her hands began to glow black.

"Pardon me, I don't quite understand," Rorek said.

"Well then let me help you comprehend." Her dark powers shoved him out of the tower into the ocean. "Stay away from me and my friends! Or else I swear to God, there is a lot more from where that came from!" She shut the door with her powers and locked it as she began to run up to her room, her friends looked at her with a sympathetic, and quite confused look.

"What did she mean by 'you won't fool me again'? I mean, she locked the dragon guy inside that book, right?" Beastboy looked around, hoping to get some back-up from his friends, but they all just shrugged.

Raven opened up the chest by her bed to see one single book inside. She opened up to see the pages completely blank, and an absent spirit between the binds.

"No you're not going to fool me again," she said softly to herself as she lay on the bed and began to cry once more.

* * *

**So what do you think? You know how you can tell me? By reviewing!**


	2. Five days

**OMg! I soooooo did not excpect this many reviews for basically just an introductory chapter, THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! it made me feel all warm in side XD. I also got some constructive critisizm too, which i am also thankful for, I do not mind that, but please don't be too harsh (for future refrence) okay, onto chapter two!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

"Raven?" 

Silence

"Come on, Raven open up,"

Still silent

"I know you're in there Raven and I'm not going to stop knocking until you open the door and talk to me." Beastboy stood there firm standing his ground, knocking sharply on Raven's door. After a little bit, he heard a given-up sigh from Raven as she began to make her way to the door feeling regret in each step. The door made a small _swoosh _as Raven exposed only her hood covered face. The face in the door was not one that he was familiar too. Sure she still wore her emotionless face and her strict eyes, but there was something different about her in that moment. She looked as if she was trying to hard to keep her face still and uncaring, Beastboy felt as though he could break through her icy exterior, not something he had felt before. He was observing her face so intently he didn't realize Raven was getting a little impatient.

"Beastboy?" Raven said trying to wake him up from his daydreams. "What do you want?"

"Oh… uh, I was just wondering what happened back there, you didn't give us an explanation or anything, you just, well, ran up to your room. Is everything okay?"

"Peachy." She said slamming the door so fast almost catching Beastboy's nose.

"I think that went well…" Beastboy said glaring at the door.

Raven's tensed up face was relaxed again into a depressed sad puppy dog look, she never wanted to be reminded of that scum-bag Malchior ever again. She closed her eyes and began to meditate to clear her mind and it seemed to work. She was meditating for over an hour when she heard another knock on her door. She groaned in a very irritated tone and went up to the door.

"What!" Raven snapped as she opened the door.

"Listen, we tried to stop him…" Robin stood outside the door with the rest of the titans with guilty smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"…But he was quite persistent" Starfire added

"What?"

"He kept on going back, even when we kind of… threw him out, hard" Cyborg stated

"What?"

"But he says, he just wants to talk to you, so we figured it would be okay if we maybe backed you up…" Beastboy shrunk back as if Raven was about to hurt him.

"WHAT?!?!" Raven said again, quite aggravated

"Raven?" The voice did not seem familiar out of her group of friends; she looked around frantically and spotted a very tall, very handsome male step forward with long white hair.

"I thought I told you to get out" she said in a very tired tone as if she too tired to actually yell.

"Please Raven? I just want to talk." His strong British accent broke through her confidence and seemed to make her melt, although she did not want to expose that feeling.

"About what?"

"About that book that you trapped Malchior in, I need it." Raven began panicking and shot the others a look to leave. Once she was sure they were gone she looked back at Rorek with a glare.

"What about it?"

"Malchior has escaped, I'm sure you are aware." Rorek spoke with a very strict and serious tone in his voice, which made her feel very guilty.

"Yes, he has, and how do you know."

"Because he came back to attack me, and now I need that book to capture him." Raven looked him over in disbelief, Rorek, certainly had a convincing story, but Raven wasn't quite sure if she could believe it.

"Well, why do you need my book, can't you use one of yours?" Raven said, trying to find every flaw and every hole in his plan.

"I would Raven, I really would, but that is the only one that will act as a prison for him."

"Well then why don't you take me to where he is, I'll do it myself."

"You are forgetting, Raven, that Malchior has escaped, you are obviously not powerful enough to keep him incarcerated permanently." Rorek dodged each question Raven shot at him with ease, and it was really getting on her nerves, she didn't want to believe him. After a long moment of silence, Rorek seemed to be getting a little restless.

"Well, then, can I have the book?" Rorek asked heading for Raven's room. She quickly stepped in front of him and blocked the door with her arms.

"One more thing," Raven narrowed her eyes, almost afraid to ask the question, Rorek just stood there trying not to let Raven's glance get to him. "How do I know you're not really the dragon." He seemed taken off guard by the question.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been tricked by him before, and if there is a possibility that I might be tricked again, there is no way I'm giving you that book. If I give you what you want, you could destroy it and be free for the rest of your life. Oh no, I am not going to be fooled that easily."

"Raven please! I speak the truth! I need that book, if I don't get it then many lives will be in danger." Raven thought for a moment, turning away from him to face her door. She never considered if he was telling the truth. If he was, then she could be causing much destruction, and even death. But if he wasn't telling the truth, then that would cause much damage as well. She was getting a headache, she didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Please Raven, let me prove myself to you." He gently grabbed her arm, which made her tingle a little bit.

"You have five days."

"What?" Rorek, seemed a little shocked by her response.

"You have five days to prove to me that you are really Rorek, and not Malchior, not that disgusting dragon, okay." She glared at him and shook her arm of his hand. "You can stay here in the tower, but I am not going to tell you where the book is."

"Raven, this is ridiculous."

"Well, it seems you have no choice." She began to walk down the hall, and gestured him to follow.

"Where are we going."

"To tell the others, they need to be in on the plan as well." Her voice was as cold as an early December morning, and Rorek just rolled his eyes and followed Raven. This was going to be along week**.  
**

* * *

**Review por favor**


	3. Roll your eyes and walk away

**I am sooooooooo sorry it is taking me so long to update, school just keeps getting in the way. But the good thing is, because this is my most reviewed in-progress story, "Of Knowl" is now my top priority, so expect me to update this before any of my other stories. Also i am really sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise i will update tomorrow.**

* * *

Raven rolled her eyes.

She had already told her team about Rorek, and how he was going to stay with them for a few days (she still hadn't told them about Malchior escaping), but she did tell them not to trust him right away. But at this moment it seemed like her request went in one ear and out the other. And yet, the one person who did seem to listen to her, was the one person she least expected it from. From the moment Raven told the rest of the team that he would be staying here, Beastboy had grown bitter and defensive, and Raven was happy about that. Right now Rorek was in the middle of telling one of his perilous adventures.

"And then what happened?" Robin asked anxiously

"Well then I took the sword and exterminated him right there and then," Raven cringed and the story, but the rest of the titan's eyes widened.

"Glorious! What a wondrous story," Starfire said with glee

"So, Rorek, where did you say you were from again?" Beastboy asked suspiciously.

"I am from the dimension Knowl, neighboring Azarath," Rorek winked at her and Raven rolled her eyes again and head for her room.

'What a smug jerk' she thought to herself. Just then she heard a sharp knock on the door of her room.

"Raven?" The muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

"What?" She responded without even opening her door.

"Well, you can't expect me to gain your trust if you lock yourself in your room all the time. If I am going to have to get through this week then you have to participate to you know."

Raven opened her door reluctantly and her arms were folded, "What did you have in mind?"


	4. What's the worst?

**As i promised the next chapter is up today! WOOHOO! review plz!!!**

* * *

It's not that Raven didn't like smiling, or that she hated life or that she preferred being "the dark one." It's just that she's picky. Before she didn't smile because of her future and all of the ending the world crap she had to deal with. That was on her mind twenty four seven, so it really took a lot to get her to smile, but once you did, it just meant she was really, and truly happy. Now that her whole situation with Trigon has ended, it just became a habit for her not to smile. Today, it wasn't that she didn't want to smile; it's just that she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he had actually got her to have fun.

Rorek had taken Raven out to a poetry reading downtown. Raven was really quite shocked, but pleased none the less. What shocked her more was the fact that he actually went on stage and read a poem. It was the most beautiful thing Raven had ever heard. It was as if he had written each line with his very own soul. After they had gone to a small café down the street. Raven felt like she had never connected with anyone as much as him. He was so sweet and kind, but Raven when never let him know that.

"Well what did you think of the poem?" HE asked her softly.

"It was, it was beautiful,"

"I'm glad you liked it." He said with a grin.

"How did you know where to take me? It was as if you read my mind for the perfect date, I mean, outing." Raven blushed and kicked herself a little. Rorek laughed but his face became serious again.

"You are not the hardest person to read Raven." Raven shivered, she was beginning to like him a little better, but his voice, sounded so much like Malchior's it just made her want to send him to another dimension.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, if I am so easy to read, why doesn't everybody get me? Why don't the people who have been in my life for so long still not really see who I am?" She was referring to one in particular. He voice started to rise.

"I understand," Rorek said calmly.

"Do you?"

Beastboy's face was pressed against the window in the entry way, they had been gone for almost three hours, and Beastboy had not moved from that spot for two.

"BB, you're killing yourself. Why don't you come upstairs, we're gonna watch a movie." Cyborg said it a concerned tone of voice.

"They could be lost, or they might have been warped to another dimension, or he could have kidnapped her and kept her in a prison, or… or worse," Beastboy said with a shaky voice.

"Kill her?" Disbelief in his tone as he walked out of the room.

"Kiss her."

Raven and Rorek were walking back to the tower, he had linked his arm with hers and it made shivers come up and down her spine. They were walking slowly and Raven was a little jumpy. She was having a debate with her own emotions in her mind. First off, there was no way that she was going to let herself feel this way again. Last two times that happened her heart got ripped out and stepped on. She was still recovering from-

"Raven?" Rorek's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

She wasn't sure what to say. "Yes, it was fun," she said in an intentionally fake voice. It was silent the rest of the way.

"So, Raven, where did you go last night?" Beastboy's voice was strict in an inconspicuous way. The morning light was peering through the windows. They were the only two in the main room. Raven was folding the blanket on the couch where Rorek was sleeping. They both knew very well that he could have slept soundly in a bed, but there was no way either of them were going to let him anywhere near Terra's room.

"Out with Rorek," she said not even looking up from her folding.

"Oh," there was silence in the room that seemed to last a while, both of their hearts were beating like a humming bird's. "The others will be up soon, do you want some breakfast?" Raven shook her head but followed him to the kitchen none the less. "Are you sure? I could make you some tea or something?"

"No that's okay, I've got it,"

"No really, Raven, I can do it,"

"That's okay I got, it." They both headed for the tea bags,

"Really, Raven, I can-" both of their hands touched as they tried to get a single tea bag. They jumped back five feet out of shock.

"On, the other hand, I don't feel like having tea right now," Raven felt her face grow warm and red. She put up her hood and headed for the table just as the others were walking in with Rorek right behind them. Raven didn't know whether to smile or cry, she was so confused. She just walked right out of the room and everyone looked at Beastboy. He smiled awkwardly then ran out of the room.


	5. Talk?

**WOOHOO! next chapter! YAY!!!! I think i might update later tonight but i'm not sure. Okay well, enjoy the next chapter.**

**And i would like you all to welcome my special guest to say the disclaimer! TERRA!!!**

**Terra: Are you sure it's safe for me to say the disclaimer in a BB/Rae fanfic?**

**Me: I don't know let's find out**

**Terra: Adrianne Does not own teen titans**

**Terra haters: (torches and pitch forks in hand) GET HER!!!**

**Terra: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Me: SORRY!**

**Terra: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: I guess i deserve that, who knew you could run such a fast runner  
**

**Terra: (glares)**

* * *

"Raven? Are you okay?" Beastboy had followed Raven out into the hall. She stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I'm fine."

""Do you expect me to believe that, you nearly knocked down Cyborg on your way out here, come on, what's bothering you?" There was a long silence, each second felt like an hour. Raven sighed, feeling horrible, covered herself in a black aura and in seconds, she was gone.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked into the empty air with a hurt expression.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven really felt horrible for what she had done to Beastboy, but honestly, she couldn't tell Beastboy what was wrong. It would just lead to questions… and then answers. Basically she was trying to completely cover up her feelings for Beastboy that she had felt for quite a while now. Sure Rorek was nice and he got her better then anyone else, and he was devishly handsome, and his ego could be pretty charming, and his calm voice was soothing to the sound, and… and… Raven smacked herself on the forehead and threw her body onto the bed. She was so confused; she just didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether this growing emotion was good or bad, whether she even wanted stop loving Beastboy or not, wait _loving_? Was she really in _love _with Beastboy? Or maybe they were for Rorek. Someone knocked on her door.

'No no no no no no no no no no no' she thought to herself, she did not want to see anyone right now but the tapping continued until she finally got up from her bed and headed for the door.

"Yes?" she topped in her tracks when she saw Rorek. His eyes gleamed a crystal blue and his face was curved into a smile although his eyes did not live up to it.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said beginning to close the door but he put his hand in to stop it.

"Please Raven, perhaps we could just talk?"

"Well…" her heart jumped a beat as she stared into his eyes maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a quick conversation… right? "Sure."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I can't believe it! She's going out with him again?!?! Isn't she the one who told us not to trust him in the first place??" The titans were taken aback by Beastboy's anger.

"Yea, but so what? Why do you even care?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"I _don't_ care, I just think she's being a little hypocritical that's all." Beastboy responded with a blush on his face.

"Oh _really_? Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding? Jealous of the obnoxious self-righteous jerk? Please what's there to be jealous of?"

"His looks, his suave character?"

"His strength, his bravery… his height?" Robin added.

"The people he has defeated in battle, his weaponry?" Starfire extended the list.

'The fact Raven is head over heals in love with him?' Beastboy thought. "Exactly, nothing to be jealous of!"

"Oh come B, the last time they went out your face was practically glued to the window."

"With all joking aside, do you wish Raven to be… the girlfriend?" Beastboy was dumbstruck by Starfire's question. He never really thought about it. Sure, Raven was beautiful and kind and mysterious, but did Beastboy actually see himself with Raven. He thought about it for awhile.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because she's off flirting with Rorek, so it doesn't really matter what I think!" He stalked out of the room and headed down the hall. His head burdened with so many questions so he went to the one place where he could really think. He opened the doors with a flashlight in hand and headed down the path.

* * *

**Please Review!!! **


	6. Conversations

**Okay, well apparently I'm not very good at writing cliffhangers b/c i got a few messages of pple actually wanting to see the convo b/2 Raven and Rorek when i was going to put it in this chapter anyway, sorry about the mix up laughs nervously But anyway, yea that's what this chapter is with a few other things too. Also I've been getting some reviews about how long my chapters are and i am sooooooooooo sorry they are so short, I swear I'm going to try and make them long and hopefully this one is a little meatier then the others, okay well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Well Terra refused to say it again so this time I decided I would have Raven say it.**

**Raven: ...**

**Me: Hello! You are supposed to say the disclaimer!**

**Raven: I'm in a romance story where I'm matched up with Beastboy, I'm not doing you any favors**

**Me: Come on, you know you love him! **

**Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**

**Me: That was uncalled for!**

**Raven: ...**

**Me: Okay well you've had your fun, can you say the disclaimer now?**

**Raven: Fine, Adrianne does not own Teen Titans (God help us if she did)**

**Me: Was that so hard?**

**Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! **

**Me: meanie :(  
**

* * *

Beastboy sat down across from the figure. He closed his eyes and set the flowers down. He was uncomfortable with everything and began to fidget, but looking back at the form he calmed down and closed his eyes. 

"You know this feels kind of weird talking to you about it. I mean, it's Raven, not really someone I would expect to talk about with you."

He paused as if to hear a reply.

"I just don't know why every time I see him I feel this anger inside me. The last time that happened a bunch of chemicals were spilled all over my body, I guess you wouldn't call me an angry person."

No response.

"I feel embarrassed talking to you about it and I don't know why, it's not like you'll tell anybody." He snickered a bit as a tear rolled down his cheek.

No Response.

"What if Raven could be more then just my 'creepy' friend? She's not even that creepy, she's just, you know, not to talkative."

Still no response.

"As much as I know you two hate it and as much as I know you'll never admit it, you two are so similar."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven sipped her tea gently to hide the smile on her face. She refused to give in to this feeling. Rorek looked at her with deep blue eyes. Raven didn't know how, but they cut into her flesh like a knife making her shiver. Rorek sat in a chair across from her as she sat on her bed. Rorek suggested they go out, but after hearing that Beastboy went out as well, she felt as though he was going to do something to ruin her time with Rorek, so she persuaded him to just have some tea in her room. She was nervous.

"You know Raven, I like you, I really do, put it always seems like your hiding something." Raven chocked on her tea a little at his words. She cleared her throat and put the cup down.

"What do you mean?" She asked with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Well you have perfectly good friends that are nothing but nice to you, but all you do is spend time in your room. Usually that means that someone is hiding something."

"Believe me, I've had enough secrecy to last me a life time. If anything I'm more open with my friends." 'Liar' she thought to herself she picked up her tea and began to sip again only to realize there was none left.

"_Had?_" Rorek shot Raven a questioned look.

"Well…"

"Raven, I am the great wizard Rorek from Knowl. I have been to as many dimensions as you can think of… including Azarath."

"What's your point?"

"I know about Trigon and his daughter." Raven bit her bottom lip as Rorek gave her a hard stare. But what happened was not the reaction he had expected, Raven started laughing, not nervously, not out of guilt or shame, a solid laughter as if he had something stuck between his teeth. "Did I miss something?"

"A whole lot of something, Rorek, Trigon has been dead for almost two years."

"But, what about the prophecy?"

"It's done, it happened."

"But…"

"Of course _you _don't remember, _you _were turned to stone, along with everyone else in the universe. We defeated him during his reign here on earth."

"Well… I…"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you didn't know, but thank you for the concern." 'Was he even concerned? Or was he just trying to be a big macho man to swoon me?' There was a long silence between the two. Raven stared down at her empty tea cup, tempted to sip the air again just so she wouldn't be sitting there fidgeting.

"That still doesn't explain… you."

"What do you mean me?"

"Well like I said before, you have what seems to be a great life with great friends in a great house, but you still insist on locking yourself up." Raven sank into her own guilt.

"You've only been here a few days, how would you know this about me?"

"Like I said before Raven you're not a hard person to read."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Well if I was so easy to read then I wouldn't need to lock myself up. I just felt as though I've tried so hard to feel, but there's a barrier between me and my emotions. My powers will go haywire even if I let myself feel the slightest bit. I guess I've just given up altogether."

"Every person should be able to feel." Raven held back a tear.

"Yes, they should."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy was staring deeply into the figure's eyes.

"I've never felt this way before, well, that's a lie, I did once. I'm so scared though, I could list all the reasons she wouldn't be interested in me, that's how ridiculous this whole thing is, heck I don't even know if I'm interested in her." He picked up a rock and began to toss it up in the air and then catch it. "I don't want to lose her though, it would just be too painful, I don't care if she's my girlfriend, friend, acquaintance or enemy, I don't want her to be whisked away by some guy with long hair a British accent and a job where he beheads people daily."

Again he looked back, hoping for a response, but there was only silence.

"You know, I can do a pretty good English accent and if she wants I can grow out my air. As for beheading people, kicking butt on a day to day basis is pretty close, and I've seen my share of blood." He threw the rock down on the ground in frustration. "Who am I kidding?"

No answer.

"I just… I just wish there was something I could do, but Raven is already gaga about him." His eyes narrowed. "WHAT A HYPOCRITE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD US NOT TO TRUST HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND NOW SHE'S OFF HAVING TEA WITH THAT SMUG BSTRD!" Beastboy plopped down indignantly on the dirty floor and buried his face in his hands. "He's not even that smug, that's what gets on my nerves, he's perfect for Raven, that's what makes me angry."

He stared at the image for a while but there was still silence.

"I feel horrible, like, I just want to hit the next thing that comes in contact with me. You know that's why I'm here, you were supposed to calm me down, but, it's just not the same."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"There's something more, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't feel but you don't necessarily have to feel anything around people, you can just sort of stand there all stiff like a dormant." Raven giggled slightly as he got all stiff to resemble one. "But you have to feel around your friends so you try and stay away from them because they bring you so much joy." That was it, that's what pushed Raven over the edge. She began to weep uncontrollably, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop, she felt her powers taking over. Books flew oof the walls with new rips in the pages, lamps shattered into pieces, her pillows opened up to reveal all of the feathers. Rorek panicked at first, but when he saw that Raven was out of control all he could do was comfort her. He rushed over and put her in his arms. She began to sob into his chest as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Slowly things began to quiet down as Raven's tears started to linger in her eye.

"It's alright, it's okay, I'm here." Raven didn't know if that made her feel better or worse.

"Thank you, that doesn't usually happen, but when I'm around you, it's as if my emotions can pour out." Rorek smiled.

"That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Of course it is Raven; you just don't know it yet."

"You're very cocky, I hope you know that." Rorek snickered, and Raven chuckled a little bit but broke out of his arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nothing was said for over twenty minutes, Beastboy just sat there thinking and would occasionally look up at the form that was before him, but really, it would just make him feel worse.

"There was only one good thing about you."

No response.

"You taught me how to deal with loss." It grew quiet again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven felt comforted but still not calm as she walked into the main room. She had never cried like that before, but it seemed she had been so miserable for so long that it didn't seem unfamiliar. She sighed as she poured some more tea.

"Hey Raven, we heard quite a commotion in your room a few minutes ago, is everything okay?" Robin asked sharing the same concerned expression as his friends.

"Yes." She responded coldly. Her friends weren't convinced.

"Where's Rorek?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence.

"He went back to Knowl for a little while, he wants to see how everyone is doing in his dimmension without him."

"Oh." Raven sat down and began to sip her tea. The room felt empty with the absent presense. Finally the silence drove her so mad she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's Beastboy?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"All he said was that he was going out, when we asked him about it he took off his belt and left his communicator as if to say "I don't want you to follow me" he grabbed a flashlight and headed out the door."

"He took a flashlight?"

Robin nodded in response.

"I think I may know where he is."

* * *

**Well you'll find out next chapter for sure, hopefully this chapter was a little longer. Please Review!!!!!!! **


	7. I Tryed and Failed

**AHHH!!! bangs head on table I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated, and you guys were being so nice and reviewing! I promise the updates will be closer together, in fact I'm going to put another chapter up this weekend. **

**I don't own Teen Titans :(**

* * *

Out of respect for Beastboy she left her tracker behind and didn't tell the others where she was going. If Beastboy wanted a place of his own to just think then why bring the others into this. Besides, she knew what it was like to be interrupted from your peace in place where you thought you only knew. She started walking down the path with a flashlight in her hand. She was a little nervous, she hadn't been here in a while, she didn't how she would react seeing her again. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard faint sobs echoing out throughout the cave. 

"Beastboy?" She said softly. Beastboy's ears perked up he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and turned around to face her.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" He was trying to cover it but his voice was extremely shaky.

"Were you, crying?"

"No! Of course not!" Raven gave him a 'who are you trying to fool' look. He let another tear escape his eye and sat down. There was an awkward silence between the two, finally Raven spoke.

"A teen titan. A true friend. I can understand why you come here Beastboy, it's definitely peaceful, but for me it brings back to many memories. When I want to think I go to a place where I don't think of anything at all." He gave her a confused look; he hadn't had conversation like this before, especially with Raven. "She really was a great friend."

Beastboy's eyes filled with soft surprise. "Yea, she really was." There was a silence between the two as she scooted closer to him.

"So what were you talking about?"

"Stuff, life… you." Beastboy looked away as Raven's eyes widen.

"Me? Why me?"

"Just about you know, Rorek and the things going on in the tower."

"Oh, that." She said letting out a soft sigh. There was silence again.

"Do… do you like him?"

"Rorek?" Beastboy nodded. He's, he's okay. He's nice to me, he understands me, he comforts me and it's as if he knows what I'm going through." Beastboy was hit by a silent bullet with every word she had just said. He felt like screaming 'I'M NICE! I UNDERSTAND YOU! I'LL COMFORT YOU! LET ME BE A PART OF YOUR LIFE!' But he held it all in, trying to take it like a man. "why do you care?"

"Well… I, I don't! I mean, you just told us not to trust him so I was asking maybe if you had any information on him."

"I see." There as that icy exterior again. Something he felt every time he tried to talk to Raven, that barrier was put up. Beastboy couldn't help but try with all his energy to penetrate it. He was sick of the cold shoulder, he was sick of the attitude, he was sick of the fact that everything was an obstacle between him and Raven, he was sick of being an admirer from afar. He scooted closer to Raven.

"Why did you come down here?" Beastboy said in a harsher tone then he actually meant.

"Everyone was wondering where you were, I, uh… just had a hunch you'd be here."

"Yea, so? You were right, but that doesn't explain why you actually came down here. I know you, this is the last place you'd want to go, and with me not there you could get a lot more done." Raven stared at him, shocked by his tone. The tables turned in the most unsuspecting way. Now, Raven felt as though she couldn't actually read him, while Beastboy watched Raven stutter trying to find an excuse.

"Well, if you must know, I guess I was worried about you."

"Why?" Beastboy asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… you've, uh, you've been kind of down this week." I don't know what's been going on with you lately, you're not yourself."

"How would you know? All you do is stay in your room! The only time you've come out to talk to Rorek, but when it comes to the rest of us you lock yourself up!" Beastboy jumped up and glared down at her. Raven felt like crying and Beastboy felt horrible, he meant what he said but he never thought he would actually say anything. His expression changed into one of sadness when he saw the gleam of a tear behind Raven's hood. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You're right, I guess I'm just not myself this week."

"No."

"What?"

"No, you're right." Raven used all her energy to keep from sobbing. "I lock myself up except for the one person who could very easily stab me in the back." Raven got up as well. It was obvious to Beastboy now that she was crying silent tears. They stood and looked at each other for a few moments. Beastboy's eyes grew softer and filled with understanding, at least that's what it looked like to Raven when he walked over, pulled down her hood and wiped away a tear.

"There are people who care about you; you just have to give them a chance, we don't bite… for the most part." Raven tried to suppress the giggle that slipped through her lips. "what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You laughed, at one of my jokes?"

"I did not!"

"Oh, there's no use denying it know, this cave echoes you know." Raven chuckled again. And Beastboy couldn't keep from celebrating. "Finally my life is complete!" He yelled towards the sky as Raven smiled at him.

"Your life's goal was to get me to laugh?"

"Well sure, I would have gone with sky-diving or bull fighting, but that would be too easy." They both smiled at each other. Inches away from each other, they could feel themselves pull forward; it was magnetic, even though it felt right neither of them knew what was going on. They were still staring into each other's eyes, centimeters away when Raven took a step back. They both were a little dazed and out of it, as if waking up from a dream. They looked at each other taking deep breaths.

"I guess we should be hading back."

"Yea, I guess so." He responded. No one talked on the walk back to the tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two got to the tower just in time for the alarm to sound. So they sighed and just walked out the door again with the rest of their team. The car ride was loud and obnoxious every one had something to say, except for Beastboy and Raven. They just stared blankly ahead, so caught up in nothing that it felt as though there was silence.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching stop to find Dr. Light with a few new toys. He was in his normal costume that made him look skimpy and weak, but in his hand two white bloated guns that shot out lightening fast heat beams. They were small and simple but three cars had melted because of it. The team immediately began to attack, trying with all their might to avoid the shots being thrown at them.

Robin tried a few times to race forward and charge, trying to fight off the beams with his pole only to find that it melted it right then and there. He stepped back, defeated and just tried to avoid them again. Starfire even tried taking shots at him but it didn't work, he was too quick. Raven tried to shield herself with her power but even that couldn't hold up. She was pushed back further and further until her shield was finally forced to come down. One shot aimed right for her and she had no time to react.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as he dove at her to save her, but when he landed on his stomach to see no one there he began to panic. He turned, expecting the worse, to see Raven, not on the floor lifeless, but in the arms of another. The worst came true as Raven trembled in Rorek's arms, he had gotten back just in time to save her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The titans eventually defeated Dr. Light, Raven kind of stood on the side lines, still a bit shaken. Rorek helped a little too much for Beastboy's taste. On the way back he was showered with praises from all, even Raven.

"Rorek that was amazing, maybe you should help us with our missions more often." Robin said as they entered the tower.

"Oh yes, your assistance was most helpful!" Starfire cheered.

"Have you ever considered joining the team?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy grimaced.

"Oh, I would love to, but unfortunately I am needed in my own realm. In my world I am the Teen Titans." Rorek responded cockily with his British accent burning Beastboy with each word.

"Well, I do want to thank you for saving me, it was very brave." Raven said sheepishly. Beastboy just rolled his eyes. 'I would have saved you he just got there first.' He thought to himself angrily. He couldn't take much more; he discreetly slipped out of the main room to go to his own room. He took a small nap, but woke up depressed and hungry. He looked at him clock to see a good amount of time had passed. It was nearly midnight and every one else would have gone to bed. He picked himself up and began to walk to the kitchen. He just grabbed a bag of chips and began to walk back to his room. As he passed by Raven's he could hear voices. Beastboy was thankful to have sensitive hearing as he pressed his ear against the wall.

"Raven, I saw more then you think." It was Starfire's voice, she sounded firm, almost as if she were scolding Raven.

"Starfire, nothing happened!" Raven said defensively. "He saved me, end of story." Raven's voice was filled with shame and confusion.

"No, it is not the end; I do not believe my eyes deceived me." Raven sighed and Beastboy pressed his ear closer to the door. "What else happened Rorek saved you?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"He… he kissed me."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Please review!**


	8. Realization

**Hooray! Next Chapter! WOOOO! I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys rock!**

**I don't own teen titans :(**

* * *

Beastboy felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and smeared all over the floor. He found himself struggling for a breath as he backed away from the door. He ran all the way back to his room forgetting his hunger and shut the door. He collapsed right on his floor and stared at the ceiling in pain. 'Why does this hurt so much?' He wondered to himself, it hurt his head every time he flashed back to Raven in his arms, 'maybe because it could have been me.'

Beast Boy scowled at everyone that came into eye contact the next day. He didn't get any sleep at all; he just spent the whole night mentally abusing himself over the thoughts of Raven and Rorek. He walked into the main room to find Raven and Starfire. Raven turned and smiled at him, something that was very rare and frankly just down right weird. He responded to her expression with a pained look in his eyes as he turned away and looked into the fridge. Raven's smile faded into one of sadness. Starfire had seen this and quickly tried to break the silence between the two.

"Raven, is it true that Rorek returns to Knowl today." Beastboy slammed the fridge door and his whole body became perked up. He had forgotten that Rorek had to go sometime.

"Uh… yea, he's leaving later tonight." Her tone expressed no emotion, but Starfire smirked when she saw the smile Beastboy was trying to hold back. Beastboy took a box of cereal and headed out the door, even if he was happy Rorek would be going away, he was still angry at Raven and right now just needed some space. He didn't even know why he was angry at Raven; Rorek was the one who kissed her. _He _kissed _her. _But she had to have accepted it, he was mad because she didn't stop it, he was mad because he thought he actually shared something with her back at the cave, but Rorek just ruined that with one quick moment. How he hated that man. He was fuming more and more as he took each step to his room but there walking into his direction was Rorek himself. Well, maybe confirming that he was going away wouldn't be so bad.

"So… Rorek, you're going away today, we won't ever have to see you again as long as we live, right?"

"Well, I can pass freely through my dimension so I can stop by now and then."

"Oh really." Beastboy muttered angrily. He had to look up to really see his face. He was significantly taller then all the titans, but especially Beastboy.

"Yes really, I enjoy Raven's company; she is a good conversation piece."

"Conversation piece? Dude, she's not a possession."

"Oh right, right, of course." He responded kicking himself a little for the slip up.

"So, you like Raven?"

"Uh… yes." It seemed as though he had to think before he responded making Beastboy glare at him. 'Who wouldn't like Raven?' "I believe she likes me as well, it's time she had a real man in her life."

"What do you mean, 'real man'?" Beastboy asked offended not only for himself but for him, Cyborg and Robin, they're as butch as they come.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to see Raven is all alone, a real man would be able to lure her out of her room."

"So… now she's a test for you to pass? To prove that you're a man?" Rorek nodded and Beastboy's eyes widened, he didn't even try to defend himself. "So if we want to give Raven some space we're wusses."

"Look, Beastboy, it's obvious that you have quite strong feelings for Raven, but lighten up, it's not like anything will happen, so what's wrong with a little friendly competition, you'll lose either way." With that, Rorek walked away leaving a stunned Beastboy dead in his tracks. Sure he had hated Rorek from the moment he stepped in, but the fact that he was actually right on the money about Rorek made Beastboy worry a little. What will happen to Raven? This wouldn't be the first time, he need to do something, but Rorek was the one she wanted. So for all he cared she could stay with Rorek and he could be pushed out of her mind forever. Beastboy's stomach hurt and he just went back to his room feeling even more depressed then he was this morning.

Two hours had past and he found that he couldn't budge from the top of his bed; he just stared at the ceiling as he grabbed some dry cereal and threw it into his mouth. He was worn out; right now he didn't feel or think anything at all. He was simply bored. He heard footsteps coming his way and it was confirmed when he heard two sharp knocks on his door. He groaned got up and opened the door. Raven stood there with a worried look on her face.

"Raven?"

"Beastboy, can we talk?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere with Rorek?" He asked icily. Raven was shocked by his response but decided to ignore it.

"Is something wrong, you've been in your room all day, usually your out here bugging us." She said teasing him a little.

"I don't feel well."

"Maybe it was something you ate. I saw those barbeque onion chips outside my door, I figured you must of left them there."

"How do you know it was me?"

"Because no one likes those kinds of chips except you."

"Oh," Beastboy rocked on his heels; his voice was unexcited and bored. Not usually something she would hear from Beastboy.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No."

"You want some Tylenol or something?"

"No Raven, no, I'm not okay, and it's not because I'm sick, it's because of you!" Raven was taken aback, this bored monotone Beastboy that answered the door was replaced by a frustrated angry person that Raven didn't even know.

"Me?! What did I do?" she shot back.

Beastboy snarled a bit and glared at her. "Nothing! You did absolutely nothing! You've done nothing! You're too blind to see the people right in front of you!"

"Is this about Rorek again?!? Listen Beastboy, I know that this maybe hard to comprehend, but Rorek understands, cares and helps me!"

"I care about you! I try and help you! And I try to understand as much as I can! You may not know it Raven but I've been observing you since day one, each door slammed in my face, each hit on the back of the head, each day you've spent in your room meditating! I notice your patterns and movements and I take these notes in my head! So I may not fully understand you, but I sure as hell know you better then anybody else! Especially some jerk that you've only gotten to know for five days, you can't trust him Raven! He doesn't care about you! I do!" There was silence for a good two minutes. Beastboy continued to glare at her and Raven just stared at him in shock.

"Beastboy, I-"

"Just forget it," He said softening his tone but his words still cut Raven like a knife. He walked past her and she turned to watch him. She felt as if she should run after him, but her legs were numb, she felt as if she should call out to him but she found her voice had been stolen, she felt as though she should cry but there were no more tears.

She didn't understand. Hadn't this happened before? This conversation had been pounded into her mind after hearing it for what seemed like the hundredth time; from Rorek, from Beastboy, from Starfire. She finally found the energy to walk back down to her room and she collapsed on her bed once the door opened with a soft _swish_. Maybe this last time was the one that finally opened her eyes… or finally pushed her off the edge.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy's legs dangled as he watched the sun go down. He let out one long sad sigh as he tried to sort out the thoughts in his mind. He felt completely horrible for blowing up at Raven like that, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He knew he needed to talk to Raven but he just couldn't right now. At this moment he didn't even know how he felt about her. His emotions, whatever they were, had been tainted with a mix of anger, sadness, and jealousy. So he just let out one more sigh as he continued to watch as the orange sky fade into a light purple.

"It is not right."

"What?"

"I know the truth that you have tried to conceal for so long."

"Listen, Star, I would love to gossip with you right now but there's a lot on my mind." He said not even looking up at her. As a response she sat down next to him and looked at him square in the face.

"I know you have the feelings for Raven and she has them for you, but you continue to harm each other in this battle that has seemingly no point."

"Starfire, I don't know what my "feelings" are for her right now! There's too much going on for you to add any pressure!" He shot back. It was obvious to Starfire he was a little irritable. "Besides, after what just happened, I'll bet she hates me." He said looking down at his dangling feet. Starfire let out a frustrated sigh.

"The emotions and feelings you two have built up in the past five years are much too strong to be broken down with one single event. Whether the two of you will admit it or not your bond is stronger then any friendship." He looked at her and smiled, it was as if the comfort and understanding in her eyes was enough to tear down the distress in his own. "That is why you must tell her how you feel." His smile drooped down into a fear stricken frown. He jumped up and looked down at her.

"Are you crazy? Even if we do have this so called bond, she's still probably steaming about our little encounter. There is no way on earth-" Starfire stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, which was enough to cut him off.

"Close your eyes."

"Star…"

"Please, just listen to me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I want you to picture Raven in your mind." His eyes closed tighter as if he were squinting. "What do you feel?"

"I feel like my heart just won the Kentucky Derby," Starfire gave a confused look at him, but did not stop him. "I feel this lump in my throat that's making it hard for me to even talk to you. My stomach has this burn in it and my entire feels like it's just been shot with a tranquilizer gun." He opened his eyes to see Starfire staring at him with a joyful smirk on her face.

"I believe that would be considered more then just a friendship." She said in her I-told-you-so tone. Beastboy smiled but then stepped back a few feet and clenched his stomach.

"But… I can't tell her! It's… it's too hard! She could shoot me down or think I'm a complete idiot, plus there's a good chance that she hates me right now!"

"Beastboy!" Starfire said now completely frustrated. "You need to tell her!"

"Why?!?!"

"Because I know what you feel for her!"

"So!"

"Beastboy, what do you feel?"

"What?!"

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know,"

"Beastboy, wh-"

"I love her, okay!" Beastboy fell to the ground completely shock by the realization of his own feelings. "Oh my God I need to tell her." Starfire did a little victory dance in her head. He was breathing deeply. He looked up to the sky, which was turning a blue-ish purple color. He smiled and picked himself up trying to collect himself. "You're right Starfire! You're right!" He was suddenly filled with the adrenaline and confidence. He whooshed passed Starfire who had the biggest grin on her face. He ran as fast as he could to Raven's room. Without even bothering to knock he charged through the door, ready to tell Raven everything when he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a great swirling wind so powerful he could barely hear a thing. There was a big black hole, presumably the portal to knowl. Beastboy stared in shock as he spotted Raven with the book cradled I her arm as her other hand was linked with Rorek's. There she was, ready to jump in, without even bothering to look back.

* * *

**Heehee, I'm so evil leaving you guys with another cliff hanger. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Mistakes and Recoveries

**Finally the last part! WOOOO! SOrry I didn't post it sooner, but I had finals and then I had a school trip, but now it's sumer! YAY!!!!!!!!! **

**Okay well I haope you enjoy the last part, although there is a chance that there will be an epiloge but I'm still undecided**

**I don't own Teen Titans **

* * *

Raven looked worriedly up at Rorek whose hand was squeezing hers gently. She couldn't hear a thing except for the sound of the violent wind blowing around in her room.

Beastboy couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that he had gotten her angry, but this was a bit drastic, especially for Raven. He could feel himself running as Raven stepped slowly into the portal.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy screamed as loud as he could but she still did not hear him. With all his might he ran as fast as he could. He felt himself losing his breath as he jumped up and out the window grabbing her ankle just as the hole closed.

The only thing she could see were the blue walls that enclosed them into the pathway. She closed her eyes, tingling at Rorek's touch on her hand. So much was going through her head. She knew that what she was doing was the right thing to do, but she didn't want to admit it. That would mean that everything had been a lie, he really was a stuck up jerk, just like before. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a weight on her leg. Her eyes burst open to see a struggling, almost unconscious Beastboy hanging on to her.

"Beastboy!" She screamed out of shock. His weight was pulling her downward slipping out of Rorek's hand who was leading the way. She tightened her grip on his hand and prayed Beastboy could stay awake for just a few more moments.

"Beastboy! Hang on! Please hang on!" He was out of it but Raven saw him give a slight nod. She was in quite a dilemma. She needed to help Beastboy from falling but to do that she would have to reach down to him, but one hand was holding onto Rorek. If she let go of him both Beastboy and herself would blow away and be lost forever. If she used her other hand she would have to let go of the book but if she let go then they would have no defense. She tightened her grip on Rorek's hand and prayed Beastboy could stay awake for just a few more moments.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the light of a city shining through. She felt herself be flung onto the ground as she let go of Rorek's hand. Beastboy was lying on the ground next to her. Her eyes widened as she raced next to him.

"Beastboy!" She tried shaking him gently to wake up. He wouldn't move. "Beastboy! Beastboy!" She put her ear on his chest, searching for a heartbeat.

"Is he all right?" Rorek asked as he cleaned some dirt from his fingernails.

"He's not breathing! And I can barely hear a heartbeat!" Her hands began to glow blue. "I'm going to try and heal him." She was about to put her hands on Beastboy's chest when she felt something grab her shoulder, quite hard. She looked to see Rorek with a firm look on his face.

"You must save your energy; otherwise we won't be able to defeat Malchior."

"I don't care! I'm going to try and heal him!" She said as she put her hands on his chest. Rorek tightened his grip on her shoulder to the point where it started to hurt. She winced at the pain as he tightened his grip for every second she continued to heal Beastboy. She wasn't stopping and it was getting on Rorek's nerves.

"Raven, he's not worth your strength."

"He's worth every bit of my strength; he's not going to die like this!" She continued to heal him until Beastboy started to stir. Rorek was enraged by her disobedience and quickly grabbed her arms cutting off the power. Raven struggled against his grip but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" She said still trying to break free.

"I told you he wasn't worth it, now let's go."

"I SAID LET ME GO!" She kneed him in the stomach which allowed her to break free and used her powers to surround him in a dark aura and fling him back ten feet. He fell on his front side and slide an extra two feet, knocking him unconscious.

"I told you he was jerk." Raven heard a weak voice from behind her and turned to see Beastboy struggling to get up.

"Beastboy!" She said happily and raced next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He said rubbing his head.

"Good," she smiled, then slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! Why did you follow me in?"

"Because, I didn't want you to go, I couldn't loose you." He said still very weak.

"What do you mean, you couldn't lose me?"

"Listen, Raven, I know I was a little harsh and I'm really sorry, please don't stay here!"

"Beastboy, what are you talking about? I came here because I trust what you said. You didn't trust Rorek and that made it hard for me to trust him, so I decided to come here with him so I didn't have to give him the book. I came here to defeat Malchior with or without Rorek."

"Oh." Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck and looked extremely embarrassed. "So, you weren't going to come live here with Rorek." Raven shook her head. "Well, then… there was absolutely no point in jumping into that portal."

"Well considering the fact that you almost got killed, I would say no. How did that even happen?"

"Well, it was really windy in your room and one of your artifacts blew over and hit me on the head, the rest was shock and fear, I guess. I feel like such an idiot." He said as he buried his face into his hands.

"You may be an idiot, but you're here, so you might as well talk to me."

"Oh… here? Now?"

"I don't see anybody else around and we can't go fight Malchior until Rorek wakes up, so you might as well."

"Um… okay." Beastboy looked down at his feet. "Well, first off, I wanted to say I was sorry, I was way out of line talking to you like that. I guess I was just frustrated."

"Why? When we talked in the cave you seemed to have made your peace with it."

"I kind of had, not really, but then I heard you and Starfire talking, and that… that he had kissed you."

"Oh… you heard that." Raven said trying to hold back her emotions.

"Yea, so I was kind of frustrated with that."

"Yea, well… so what? I mean he kissed me… why does that matter to you?"

"Um, well… I guess, because… well," Starfire's voice kept ringing in his head 'tell her' 'tell her' 'tell her.' He sighed and figured he might as well, after all that's why he nearly killed himself, just to tell her that. He looked up at her straight in the eye. Her violet eyes were waiting patiently for her to respond. He could feel her breath and was now aware that their mouths were dangerously close. "I cared because I wanted to be the one who…"

"AUGHHH!!" Raven felt a sharp pain straight in her back and collapsed in Beastboy's arms unconscious. Beastboy looked up in horror to see Rorek standing over them with his hand glowing white. He let out a ray of his power strike Beastboy right in the chest and he too fell over.

"Worthless." Rorek put his hand down and walked over next them. Beastboy so desperately wanted to jump up and rip the man a part, but he was too weak. He knelt down and picked up the book, lying next to Raven. "I got what I wanted." He stood up and looked down at Raven who was still lying on the ground. "You should learn some respect." This made Beastboy's blood boil. And the worst part about it all was that he couldn't do anything about it. He just lay on the floor hoping enough strength would leak into his body to just help Raven up, but he was paralyzed. All he could do was stare at Rorek's silhouette fade away. He pounded his fist on the ground, the only movement he could make.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beastboy, you have to be okay!" Beastboy could hear someone, it was faint, but he could hear it. "I can't lose you! You have to be okay!" Warm tears landed on his eyes, allowing his eyes to twitch open slightly. He could see Raven, hovering over him, but she still did not notice he was awaking. He looked around to notice he was still in Knowl. He was still weak and could barely move. He turned his direction toward Raven who was still crying over his body. He decided that he would milk this a little more, and pretended like he was still unconscious.

"I can't believe you were right! Why, why, WHY did I let myself get used again?! Betrayed again! Why didn't I listen to you?!" Raven sat up and looked at Beastboy. "You… you're my best friend," she said grabbing his hand, "and I can't lose you, I need you, here… please."

"R-raven?"

"Beastboy?"

"Raven?"

"BEASTBOY!" Raven pulled him into a tight hug until she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She blushed slightly and so did Beastboy. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, a little shock up and a lot pissed off, but I'm fine."

"Thank God." There was silence between the two for a while mostly because Beastboy didn't know how to react to what Raven said, and Raven just couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Sh-should we go after him?"

"Nah, he may be a jerk but he technically a good guy, even though he almost killed us to get what he wanted, it was to save his village and he needed to speed things up."

"How do you know?"

"There were signs along the way. One, he didn't completely refuse to me going along, if it were Malchior then he would just keep resisting because I have defeated him before. Second, when Rorek blasted us he didn't destroy the book, he walked away with it, and third I've been watching the battle go on for fifteen minutes while you were unconscious." Raven pointed in a direction and Beastboy's eyes followed. Sure enough, there was Rorek and Malchior fighting away, although it looked as though Rorek had finally trapped Malchior into the book. Like Raven said, he may be a jerk but he's still technically a good guy.

Beastboy sighed as he watched the battle, "well this was a waste of time don't you think?" Raven nodded in response.

"Beastboy… let's go home." Raven opened up a hole in the thin air which looked much like a black hole. Beastboy could see Raven about to step in but he stayed behind and twiddled his fingers.

"Uh… Raven, wait!" Raven turned around.

"Yea?"

"Well, lots of stuff has happened this past week, and… well, I never realized how much you meant to me, or how much I meant to you, and it seems as though every time I try and tell you this I get cut off, interrupted or someone tries to kill me."

"Beastboy-"

"All I want to say is… is…"

"Is…?" Raven asked as if telling him to go on. Beastboy looked up from his shoes and into Raven's eyes. He stepped closer to Raven pulling her into his arms. He just stared into her eyes for a few moments and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips, making Raven's spine tingle and her heart beat faster. Beastboy pulled away and Raven's eyes were wide.

"All I wanted to say was that I love you." Raven looked down at her feet trying so hard to fight the blush creeping onto her face. She felt a large smile on her face that couldn't be stopped. Beastboy on the other hand was wondering if he was about to be injured very badly at this moment. He closed his eyes and braced himself while Raven practically jumped on him in delight.

"I love you too." She said still not able to control her smile. Beastboy smiled happily as well.

"Ladies can't resist the B-man." Beastboy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Beastboy, don't ruin it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
